The Return
by Heroshi
Summary: Kate's back read and find out what happens and what about a new member what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

#1 Moved

"Come on everyone we have thirty minutes to clean out our desks and move into the new office room!" said Gibbs. Just after that the Director Vance came walking through saying that everyone needs to be out of the large room where they used to have their desks.

When they got done cleaning their desks out they went down to the room where their new desks would be. To their surprise there was an extra desk and on it was the name plate Caitlin Todd. When DiNozzo and McGee saw that they went to Abby's Lab to tell her the good news that Kate really wasn't dead but when they got there Kate was there looking over pictures of the years she had missed. They were all together again and event closer that before the only two people on the team that weren't right next to Abby's Lab were Ducky and Palmer who were still in the same Autopsy Room. As they were all standing in Abby's lab Gibbs came walking in and said, "We have a case, dead Private First class."

DiNozzo inquired, "How was he killed?" As usual that was followed by a slap on the back of the head from Gibbs.

After that Agents Gibbs, DiNozzo, McGee, and David (Dāv-ee-d), and probe Todd, were walking out of Abby's lab Palmer came running up and inquired, "Have you seen Dr. Mallard."

"No Palmer we haven't," responded Abby. He then frantically pulled out his cell phone and tried to call him again.

The other's then got onto their new private jet and flew to some backwater town in southern Indiana. Form there they drove to another town called Ferdinand. There they were greeted by the town's Forensic Scientist. He had gone over the entire crime scene, taken pictures, analyzed everything, and got everything ready for tests.

Gibbs stated, "Wow you're efficient."

"I know, here you have to make every crime the most, we get very few," he said.

"What's your name?" asked Kate.

"Satoshi," he stated. "My parents were deciding on a name and my father's adopted brother told them this one and they liked it so I got it."

"Ok well we'll stay in touch about the case."

Just as they were about to leave Satoshi stated, "I applied for a job offer at NCIS just yesterday the only thing that they need me to do is get someone to vouch for me to get the job and I wondering if you could, if you have the chance….."

Kate stated, "If this goes well I'll vouch."

As they left they started bouncing ideas off each other about what might have completely happened. They then got back into the plane and flew back to D.C.

When they got there Abby came to greet them and shared, "So guys, did you meet my future forensic partner at NCIS."

The others shockingly said, "What!"

Abby said, "Every piece of evidence had been in perfect order and was perfect so they said that they would give him the job at NCIS."

Gibbs then went and looked. He sated, ya to perfect, tomorrow when he comes to take the job we will give him a polygraph test and question him."


	2. Chapter 2

2. Newest

The next morning when Satoshi arrived in D.C. Abby and Kate were waiting at the terminal for him. As he got off they went to the NCIS building where he was then taken to the polygraph room and there he took the polygraph test. He answered all of the questions truthfully and he passed.

When he finished he had to go and get his NCIS ID and badge. After he finished he went to his new desk. He had a little paper work to fill out and he then went to Abby's lab so she could show him the ropes.

"Hello Satoshi," she greeted him as she handed him a list of errands.

"Uh, where are these places, and cafepow what's that for."

"For me to drink," she stated.

"Oh you like it too."

"What you do, awesome I know we'll get along well. Oh ya, be sure to take car number twenty-six. It's the newest one added to our team." He then went and did all of the errands and after he was done he grabbed a cart from the building and took everything inside. As he got to Abby's lab she looked surprised. She queried, "Did you get everything?"

"Yep," he said.

"You finished an hour early."

"Well I even got a few extra items."

"Ok well this deserves a celebration," she said just as Gibbs walked in.

"You'll have to take a rein check, new developments," Gibbs declared. "Satoshi you know the area so you're coming."

As they then go onto the plane, Kate sat by Satoshi and started talking to him. She told him where the best places to live are and about NCIS. By the end of the flight they really seemed like they were good friends. Just before they went to the case Satoshi stopped by his old house and took all of his stuff and put it on the plane. They then went on with the case. As they entered the murder scene they saw a person Ziva went running up but Satoshi did several flips and took the person down with a Karate Chop. Toney was there trying to hold him down but he then fought back as he got up Ziva and Satoshi got ready to stop him but he continued to run. Satoshi then hit him in the back with a karate move and he fell to the ground.

When they got back to D.C. they all filled out the paper work for the case and went home for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

3. Traitor

"Hey Abby I've got a Cafépow for you. Uh Abby where did you go?" I questioned.

"Right here, in the office," she said.

"Oh ok here I brought you a Cafépow."

"Thanks you're to kind. Ok well here's your desk. You get the back half of the office, I get the front."

"Ok well I brought a few things for my desk. Oh can you hold my spider papel picado for a second."

"Cool I think we should hang it on the wall right up there. Also do you like the gifts the guys and I bought you?"

"I love them, the awesome desk stuff that has the spiders and stuff on it."

"I knew you would like it. Also we had a few things of yours imported from Ferdinand. Your old desk is one and your mini fridge."

"Awesome. I love the layout of my stuff so I just need to organize everything. Ok so what's in this closet?" I asked as I opened it.

"That's the filing; it's kind of a mess but….." she said as several papers fell on top of me.

"Ok well I'll organize that later."

"Well that's going to have to wait even longer we have a dead NCIS agent," said Gibbs.

"Ok well the weather is getting pretty bad so do you need everyone?"

"We need all the agents and Ducky."

"You need to get settled and watch the weather. Abby what we need you to do is process the evidence."

My phone began to ring. "Hello…. Oh Agent Lee… You need me to get you a few papers for the team filling….. Ok I'll get them to you ASAP. Abby do you have the papers from the last investigation."

"Yep, just open that cabinet and make a copy of them before you take them to Agent Lee."

"Hey Agent Lee here are those papers you wanted. Also I received a text from Director Shepard, where is her office?"

"Uh Director Shepard is on leave currently but her's and Fill in Director Vance's are one in the same, it's at the top of the stairs over there."

"Oh ok, thanks."

"Um Vance you wanted to see me."

"Why yes I do. You see I need you to do an undercover opp for me."

"Ok what do you need me to do?"

"Well you see we need you to befriend a criminal and then track them and help us catch them."

"I'll do it."

"Ok her name is Dr. Angelina Oos. We have reason to believe that she is either a Russian spy or part of the returning Gestapo. You just can't tell anyone of what we have you doing."

"Ok where is she usually in the mornings?"

"She usually gets coffee from the Starbucks on twenty- Third Street."

"Ok can I see a picture of her so I know who I'm looking for."

"Yes right here is her."

"Ok I think I know how I can be friend her."

"Good, now go do your job," Vance concluded.


	4. Chapter 4

4 Cards

"Hey Kate, do you wanna go to the carnival at that High School near where I live?"

"Sure, doesn't your cousin go there?"

"Yep he wants me to come and I didn't really want to go alone."

"Ok so when shall we meet?"

"How about my apartment at seven, if that's fine?"

"Sounds good to me," She concluded.

I then hung up my phone and went into Starbucks. When I went in I saw DiNozzo getting some coffee. I raised my collar and got into line and hopped that he wouldn't see me because this is neither on my way to work nor near my house. After I got my drink I looked around and found the doctor.

"Hello, Ms. you look familiar I think I know you."

"Um, you seem familiar too. Wait your Satoshi from High School.

"Yep, I am," It was then that I sealed my fate.

"So how about let's get together and have dinner some time?"

"Sure how about Saturday?" I pondered.

"Sounds good to me, let's go to Sakura, the hibachi grill on first street."

"Oh ok I know where that is.

When I got into work I talked to Kate and since we both had to work late with paperwork we were just going to the carnival from work. When we were finally done and arrived at the carnival we started to seem like teens.

"Ok so what booth shall we go to first?" Kate inquired.

"Hmm how about that fortune telling booth; my cousin's girlfriend is working that one."

When we entered the tent my cousin showed us to the table where his girlfriend was sitting with some tarot cards. We sat down. She then flipped two cards. The lovers and Death. We then went onto other booths. When we got done we went back to my apartment.

The next morning I had to go into work because Vance needed to know what I know about the doctor. I told him everything and then went back home to prepare for my date. I put on a sound recorder and a video recorder.

"Hello Angelina so are you ready to eat?"  
"Yep, I know the perfect table."

"Ok well let's go."

We then sat there and watched the chef prepare the food in front of us and then we ate. The food was good. At the end of it she wanted us to go to her house. She thought we should have a few glasses of wine and then talk.

"Satoshi, remember in high school how we were friends and then my family moved to Germany."

"Yes, I remember."

"Well when my family moved there I was forced to convert my political views into the Gestapo. I really need your help to stop from being part of this."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you see…"

**To Be Continued…..**


	5. Chapter 5

5 Death of a friend

"You see I know you work for NCIS and I know you have a gun with you so I need you to…." Angelina trailed off. "Fill in the rest."

"Um ok but how will this help," I said.

Outside Ziva was walking by. She was walking by the closed window shades in the room we were in. She could see shadows of a struggle going on. She then heard a loud bang and saw a shadow of someone with long hair fall backwards.

"Gibbs I believe that there was a shooting in a house by where I'm walking."

"OK, Ziva but how does this concern NCIS?"

"What's Satoshi's license plate?"

"It's says 555 LLL but the plate its self has a skull boarder."

"Well then he is here."

"Dang it Satoshi, you're to new to be screwing things up. Ziva what's the address?"  
"555 Oak Street, boss don't bring Tony into this. Just call McGee. The three of us can take care of this."

"Ok we'll be there soon I've just got to get McGee."

**Meanwhile in the house**

"Vance, she committed suicide," I told my boss.

"How the heck did she do that?"

"I always have a gun in my car for self defense she took it out when we went into her house and she shot her self while I was trying to get it away from her," I started weeping.

"Ok just get out of there the street where she lives is where Ziva takes a walk this time of night."

"She's already out side talking on the phone."

"Crap stay on the phone give it to Ziva."

"Ziva, here," I gave the phone to Ziva.

"Ziva, let him go, it wasn't his fault."

"But Vance what will I tell Gibbs."

"Tell him to call me."

I then got into my car and drove home. The next morning at work Vance called me to his office.

"Satoshi, may I have a word with you?"

"Sure Director. What do you need?"

"Well the German Government has found out about this so you and I have to take a trip to Germany."

"Ok I'll get packing."

"All of your team's agents are on security detail for you."

"Ok when do we leave?"

"The agency's new Zeppelin N4 leaves for Europe tomorrow at nine."

"Ok well I'll have to get ready to leave."


	6. Chapter 6

6 Death of an Agent

"Ok so we're leaving in ten minutes," Vance told us.

"European countries have strong justice systems," Ziva stated.

"Satoshi, do you have the video and sound," Gibbs inquired.

"Yes it's loaded onto this DVD."

"Ok so let's get going."

When we finally got there I was rushed to the Government building. I showed them the video, played the audio, and took a polygraph.

"Well that was easy."

"Ok so let's get back to the air field so we can go home," Kate said.

There was then a bang and Satoshi fell. All the agents then began looking around. Gibbs checked the fallen agent's pulse and notified Vance of the lack of.

When they were back in the states they delivered the body to Duckey.

"Well hello, Caitlin, Ziva, and Timothy, why the long faces?" Duckey inquired.

"We need help getting a gurney in the building," Kate stated.

"I didn't know we had a case and what about Satoshi, he does that part of the…. Oh," he realized sadly. "How did it happen?"

"A shot but we believe more since there were burn marks around the entry wound and no exit," Tim stated.

"Ok, Mr. Palmer please bring in the gurney."

"Ok, Dr. Mallard," Palmer concluded.

"Guys your back," Abby said happily like usual. "What's wrong guys, you look like someone just killed your friend?"

"Well you see….." Kate started.

"Hey where's Satoshi, he got several calls while he was gone?"

"Like Kate was saying, Abby, Satoshi is down in Autopsy," Tony stated.

"AH, he went to see Ducky and Palmer before coming and seeing me," Abby said hurt.

"Um well, Abby, you see he came in on a gurney," Toney trailed off.

Abby's smile left, "What happened?"

McGee told her the story of all that happened. As the story was nearing the end Kate began to weep.

"It'll be okay, Kate, come here," Abby told her saddened friend.

"Um hey, Abby, I got you those records you wanted to prove someone's innocence," Special agent Richard Lehmann.

"Way to kill the moment, Ritchie," Toney stated.

"Ritchie you're about two and a half days late," Abby said through her tears.

"I ran into some bugs with the encryption of files and such but if someone is in jail you can still get them out," he replied.

"Come with me," Tim told him. "An Agent, Satoshi, just died. Those two are really shock up so…."

"Abby had me get his phone records and such."

"So you're saying Abby had you get all of this stuff about him for her?"

"Yep, why; is there a problem here?"

"No this is great it may lead us to his killer," Tim said beginning to smile.


End file.
